


Williot Collection

by bathylas



Category: The Wonderful 101
Genre: Civilian Relationship, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles and a one shot centered around this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Williot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> i guess the last one is before they met? i didn't really think of the circumstances, i just wrote it. please enjoy! c:
> 
> wonderful 101 is such a massively underrated game it hurts.

Will loves being a kindergarten teacher for a lot of reasons; the joy of teaching, the comments he hears from the other teachers about how their kids are unbearable while his are angels, and the part of the day where he's home in his apartment before Eliot.

Not that there is anything wrong with him, the man is just... sometimes rather difficult to deal with, especially after already dealing with a group of five-year-olds for a few hours. 

It's really pleasant when Will has little to deal with but dinner, and he can sit and watch the news, legs crossed at the ankles, listening in comfortable silence.

It doesn't last forever, though, because Eliot has to come home at some point.

It's always loud, a door opening and shutting, and Eliot always groans loudly the second he steps in the apartment. There's a few thumps, usually him dumping whatever files he brings home on a table and removing himself of the holsters at his sides. Once he's comfortable, that's when he walks over to bother Will.

"Geez, Will, work just kicks my ass," he calls, nearly collapsing onto the couch. Will looks over, smiling at Eliot laying on his stomach on the rest of the couch, legs dangling over the arm and face stuffed into the cushions.

"I could imagine," he replies, turning his attention back to the TV.

Eliot stays quiet for a few moments, uncharacteristically quiet, and Will almost looks over to see if everything's okay until he feels a strange weight in his lap.

"Uh, Eliot?" He says upon looking down and seeing the other man's head resting on top of his legs, facing the television. He doesn't reply or explain himself, just rests, left hand idly tracing the outside seam of Will's pant leg. 

In any other affectionate situation Will would be embarrassed, but this was just soothing. Eliot's silence is a blessing and the patterns he traces just above Will's knee are surprisingly gentle.

Will finds his hand softly playing with Eliot's blue hair, dragging over where it spikes up and trailing its way down the multicolored tresses. Eliot gives a relaxed sigh and Will can feel some of the tension roll off of the other man's shoulders,.

Will smiles, removing Eliot's ponytail and continuing his ministrations. He has a feeling that the sense of comfort wafting over them was something they both needed.

****

"Uh, dude? You know I'm gonna need my jacket back eventually, right?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm just keeping it because it smells really ni- I mean, uh, it's just really comfortable... a-and the classroom is really cold," Will sputtered, heat rising to his cheeks.

Eliot laughed at that, stepping closer to the blonde and playing with the ends of his jacket that Will was currently wearing.

"You know that there are better alternatives for that, doesn't take a genius to put that one together," Eliot teased, leaning in closer and snickering when Will's face got more and more red.

The blonde tripped over his words, especially with Eliot being so close, his bright blue eyes locking onto Eliot's slightly darker ones. His incoherent attempts to save himself were silenced as his partner leaned in closer to brush his lips against the other's.

****

Eliot had no idea why a guy like _him_ would be at a bar like _this_ , he looked less like a man who would come to a bar alone to drink and more like a suburban dad. He had perfectly styled blonde hair, nice pants and a red sweater vest that his face was starting to match in embarrassment because of the drunk man shamelessly hitting on him. Regardless of how overdressed he was, he looked uncomfortable and it's up to a hero like Eliot to get this guy out of trouble.

He wasn't close enough to hear exactly what they were saying, but Eliot could tell the blonde was under some stress. And he was kind of attractive, in a dorky kind of way. After finishing his drink, Eliot stood and made his way over.

"N-no really, I-I'm fine, I-I'm really not l-looking for-"

"Something wrong, babe?"

The blonde looked up in shock and froze, blush intensifying and stammering out fragments of questions.

"I-I uh, what a-"

"Look, dude, scram and find someone else to hit on," Eliot warned, ignoring the grown adult in front of him that was fumbling over his words like a teenager.

The stranger scoffed, placing an arm on the bar to keep himself from tipping over. "Says who?"

"Says his boyfriend, you dumb creep."

The subject of the argument nearly squeaked, and Eliot placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning to whisper in his ear. "Just go along with it, dude, if you want him to go away."

The other seemed conflicted, but gave a slight nod, turning to give a nervous smile at the drunk. The man didn't look so convinced, though.

"You're lyin' to me, you wouldn't have sat on the other side of th'bar from him if you came t'gether!"

Eliot glared, straightening his back and stepping closer to the drunken man.

"Dude, I'm serious. Back off unless you're looking to get a beating," he spat, fists clenching. 

Eliot knew it wasn't even about the man anymore, the drunken creep was triggered by his drunken stupor to throw a half-assed punch, which only hit Eliot in the eye because he totally let it hit him. He was stunned for half a second before he swung back even harder and knocked the guy out.

People in the bar looked over, but seeing that the fight was over as soon as it started, didn't pay it any mind.

"Y-you really didn't have to do that," the blonde spoke up. Eliot shrugged.

"Ain't no thing," Eliot replied, trying to ignore the emerging pain from getting nailed in the face. "You gotta put the losers in their place sometimes." 

"I-I appreciate it," the other responded. "What's your name?"

Eliot gave his most charming (or at least, what he thought was charming) smile and flipped his long blue ponytail. "Eliot Hooker at your service."

"Well, thank you, Eliot," the blonde replied. "I'm Will Wedgewood."

Even the guy's name is as straight-edge as it comes.

"And if you d-don't mind, I'd like to return the favor," Will continued, looking at Eliot hopefully. "Your face is starting to swell up, and my apartment isn't too far from here if you need it taken care of."

Eliot instantly touched his eye and winced at how much it stung. "It's nothing, I've had worse."

Will gave a small smile, standing from his seat. "It'd be my pleasure, y'know, as your, uh, 'boyfriend,'" he muttered, using air quotes with his fingers. He could feel the heat coming back to his face.

It took a second of confusion before it dawned on Eliot. He smirked at the blonde.

"Sounds good to me, dude."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
